1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device that is simple to manufacture and includes a pad portion with increased corrosion-resistance and reduced resistance, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays such as organic light-emitting display devices and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are manufactured on a substrate on which a pattern including a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring connecting the TFT to the capacitor is formed. In general, to form a fine pattern including the TFT and the like, the fine pattern is transferred to a substrate used to manufacture a flat panel display, by using a mask on which the fine pattern is drawn.
However, in a process of transferring a pattern by using a mask, a mask on which a necessary pattern is drawn is first prepared. Thus, as the number of processes using a mask increases, the manufacturing costs for preparing for the use of masks increases. Moreover, the manufacturing process is complicated due to the above-described complicated processes, and a manufacturing time is increased, leading to an increase in manufacturing costs.